


The Sun, The Moon, The Stars

by AuroraFantasy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraFantasy/pseuds/AuroraFantasy
Summary: For YGOTPlus: How did your polyship get together?After rekindling his relationship with Kaito, Mizael can't stop thinking about Chris Arclight.





	The Sun, The Moon, The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to do a lot for this week but then i had a ton to do for my job and then i realized i hate my job  
> the pacing of this is absolute garbage because im beyond rusty with oneshots but i dont care ITS DONE

A lot of things puzzled Mizael about the human world, but few did as much as Christopher Arclight. He was an enigma; Mizael could usually read people easily, but he never truly knew where Chris stood when they conversed. While frustrating at first, it quickly turned to fascination. A challenge.

Mizael had plenty of challenges in his wake as it was - being transported to a completely new society, stuck in a school with a peer group millennia younger than you does that - but Chris was different. The more time Mizael spent around twelve year olds, the more tempting dropping out and living in the woods got. The more time he spent with Chris, his vague answers, and the way he never seemed to express his genuine emotions, the more he wanted to spend with him. Before he knew it, Mizael had made it his mission to crack that thick shell Chris was hiding himself deep below.

The visits to Heartland Tower started within a week of being revived - After the Moon Duel, the thought of never seeing Kaito again was unbearable. And, indeed, the two connected on many more levels than initially suspected. There was safety in Kaito. Understanding. A bond connected to creation of everything and beyond; the intimacy was hard for them to deny.

Which only made Kaito’s mentor and research partner all that more puzzling.

Mizael sat at a desk in Kaito and Chris’ lab on this afternoon, looking over his schoolwork. Despite finding himself far above middle school academics, science and math were subjects entirely lost on him regardless of level. Normally he’d ask Kaito for help, but today he was out taking Haruto to a therapy appointment. It was just him and Chris in the room.

Seeing an opportunity to chip at the scientist’s exterior (and perhaps due to a stubborn pride of not wanting to admit he didn’t understand children’s math to him yet), Mizael decided to put the work aside and go for something personal.

“You and Kaito have known each other for a long time, right?”

Chris perked up at the question from his report, not expecting conversation.

“Not one for small talk, are you?”

“Would you prefer if I said something about the weather first before getting to the point?” A sly grin started to grow at the corners of Mizael’s lips at his comment. Chris was taking the bait.

Rotating in his chair, Chris turned to face Mizael properly. “I can’t say that I would.”

“So?” Mizael’s eyes shot straight to Chris’. “How long have you two known each other?”

“Five years.” A simple response. One that was clear enough to end the conversation, but vague enough for Mizael to dig deeper. He chose the latter.

“How did you two meet? And when did you teach him to duel?” 

“Our fathers worked together after an accident that killed his mother and my Papa.” He turned away, his body going on the defensive. “After an incident where my father vanished on a trip, I moved in with Kaito’s family and helped with his Numbers Hunting training. Eventually, my father came back in the form he has now and I left.”

Mizael didn’t lose focus from Chris’ shift. “Did something happen between the two of you?”

A small smirk was on Christopher’s lips for a second. He’d left a trap for Mizael in plain sight and he’d fallen for it. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He turned away and back towards his work. “I think that’s enough for today.”

The atmosphere in the lab was suddenly much more serious as Mizael felt left with more questions than answers.

***

Following that event, the way Chris treated Mizael was notably different. Once silent afternoons were now peppered with questions about one another throughout; which Mizael quickly realized were Chris trying to get Mizael to let his guard down as well. _He’s out of his league_ , Mizael thought. _I’ve been raised by the best when it comes to challenges._

It wasn’t long before even Kaito took notice.

“You two seem to be getting along lately.”

Mizael’s head popped up curiously from his schoolwork at the comment. “Chris and me?”

“Neither of you are very talkative when you’re not close to someone.” Kaito smiled to himself. “It’s nice to see you get along. You’re both important to me, after all.”

Pen against his lip, Mizael took in Kaito’s expression for a few seconds. He decided now was as good as time as any to get some more information. “Did something happen between you? You and Chris, I mean.”

Kaito’s eyes rose in surprise at the question. “Not recently, no.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Mizael’s gaze went towards Chris’ empty desk. “When Tron came back. Did something happen between the two of you then?”

Kaito froze for a second, taking in Mizael’s question and formulating a response. “Yeah, you could say that. But we’re behind it now.” He smiled softly, trying to reassure Mizael, but a sadness in the corner of his eyes betrayed the expression. 

“I see.” Mizael smiled back, planning his next move. “That’s a relief.”

“Was there anything else you needed help with on this assignment, or did you want to move on?”

***

“You can just ask me for help, you know.” Chris’ lips pressed against his coffee cup shortly after finishing his statement.

“Who said I needed it?” Mizael retorted. Another afternoon with just the two of them.

“Maybe public education does it differently than how I was taught, but you generally don’t submit blank papers to your teachers.” A dismissive wave left his hands. “Not much to grade when you do that, is there?”

Mizael growled in protest. “Fine.”

Chris moved over to Mizael’s desk - he’d never realized how tall he actually was before - as he took the papers in his hands. “What did you want help with first?” 

A reluctant finger landed on a problem. “These…”

The room was mostly silent beyond the discussions as the two went through an assignment, save for the occasional tease. Chris was surprisingly teasing underneath his exterior, Mizael noted. Once they finished, Mizael spoke up.

“Have you ever talked to Kaito about what happened between you two?”

Chris looked back, surprised.

“I was talking to Kaito the other day. He said the two of you were fine, but he was clearly still upset about what happened.”

Guard going up, Chris turned away. “What happened in the past was in the past. There’s no need to discuss it now.”

“Is it right to live like that? You can’t just move onto the next thing without processing something that happened to you.” Mizael put a hand on his shoulder, turning him around. “Look at yourself. I can tell you’re hurting as well by not acknowledging what happened between you two.”

Chris looked down at Mizael, speechless before answering. “You’re one to talk.”

“What does this have to do with me?” Mizael snapped.

“Maybe I’m wrong for how I handle things, but you’re not much better.” His hand came surprisingly close, thumb landing on Mizael’s cheek just below his eye. “You take on the burdens of others until it’s overbearing. The guilt on your face is obvious whenever you so much as say Kaito’s name.”

Mizael quickly pulled away, standing up. “That’s different! Isn’t it natural to feel guilt over killing someone?!”

“You _didn’t_ kill him, Mizael.” Chris came up too, mirroring his response. “He died in an accident related to your duel. You weren’t the direct cause.” He stepped closer, removing their distance back to what it was before. “Kind of ironic you’re blaming yourself over that to the man you _actually_ killed, wouldn’t you say?”

Cornered, Mizael was forced to face the man in front of him and reply. “You’re so _calm_ about it. So forward. After everything you’ve been through, you’re so open to me, but not Kaito. Why?”

Simultaneously to Mizael’s question, Chris got even closer. Hands now firmly pressed on Mizael, he offered one of his own. “Why are you so much more critical of yourself from that one duel than you are any other action you did during that war?”

“Because…!”

Eyes locked, the room froze. In that moment, they realized their answers were identical.

_Because I’m in love with him._

Silence hung heavy as Mizael slowly pulled away, grabbed his papers, and jammed them in his bag - uncharacteristically sloppily - then headed towards the door. “...Thank you for the help today.”

“Yeah.”

As Mizael walked out, Chris had left him with much more to think about than algebra.

***

Mizael didn’t visit Heartland Tower the next day. Nor the day after that. Nor the day after that, in a repeating chain that went on for over a week. 

As he lied aimlessly on his bed for the tenth day in a row, he heard the door open and felt a small yet muscular frame plop onto him.

“What are you doing here?”

“Just thought I’d check in,” Alit answered. “It’s not like you to mope around like this unless you’re seriously upset.” 

Mizael sighed as he sat up. “You know me too well.”

“So, what’s up? Something happen with Kaito?”

“Not exactly…” Mizael’s voice trailed off. “It has less to do with him and more to do with his lab partner.”

“Chris Arclight?” Alit turned and looked up at Mizael, still spawned across his legs. “What about him?”

“He gave me a lot to think about.” A loud sigh escaped Mizael as he lied back down. “It’s odd. I knew how I felt about Kaito, but since a conversation with Chris… my thoughts keep going back to him instead. I don’t understand it.”

Alit rolled off Mizael and crawled next to him. “In love with two humans at the same time. I know the feeling.”

Mizael smirked. “You’re in love with every person you’ve ever met.”

“Come on,” Alit started as he leaned onto Mizael. “You know that’s not true, Miza Miza. I only fall for _angels. "_  

“And the criteria for that is what, exactly?”

“I know when I see one,” Alit answered, a satisfied grin on his face. “I’ve got one right here, after all. Forget the humans, just date me.”

A small chuckle left Mizael. “I’ll pass.”

“Your loss,” replied Alit as he pulled away. “But you know, you should probably go back and sort things out. I don’t like seeing you so torn up like this.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Mizael sighed. “I’m not used to this sort of thing. I’m afraid.”

“Then just tell them how you feel. You never know, you might not have to make as hard of a choice as you think.”

Mizael smiled. “Thank you.” 

“And if you get rejected from both of them, you always have me and Gilag!” Alit sat up and grinned. “Even if things go well, you should join us in the mountains to train this Sunday. It’ll be fun!”

 “You have a deal.”

***

“Gone for a week, and then asking to meet me one on one.” Christopher looked over at Mizael, the dim lights of the lab closing the atmosphere around the two. “You’re full of surprises lately.” 

“...I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about our conversation,” Mizael started, hesitance in his voice. 

“As have I.”

“I’m confused. I’ve always been confused. About you.” Closing his eyes, Mizael took a breath before continuing. “I don’t understand how or why you’re so cold on the surface or how you push others away. I tried pursuing you to figure you out, but…” 

Chris arched a curious eyebrow. “But?” 

“I didn’t know what I was expecting when I got under the surface.” He turned away, embarrassed. “There’s something about you that I can’t stop thinking about.” 

Stepping forward, Chris put his hand against Mizael’s face, fingers tangled in his hair. “We’re a lot more alike than you think, Mizael.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re honest and forward, which makes you think you’re different. But I could always tell,” Chris leaned in close. “That you’re hiding a lot under your haughty exterior as well.”

Mizael wanted to avert his eyes, to push away out of embarrassment. To say this was a mistake and leave. But he stood, captivated in Chris’ gaze, knowing what he was saying was true.

“I’ve become enamored with that side of you, Mizael.”

“Wh-what are you say-“

Chris leaned in and kissed the already red-faced Mizael on the lips before he could finish his sentence.

Mizael instinctively pulled back out of surprise before pausing and quickly kissing Chris back. He wasn’t used to the sensation of someone else’s lips upon his own, but something about it felt right. Safe. Intimate in a way he’d only ever imagined being with Kaito. 

_Kaito._

The thought of him knocked Mizael to his senses and he once again pulled away. “I can’t. I can’t do this.”

Chris twisted his fingers still caught in Mizael’s locks. “Kaito?”

“I’m sorry. I can’t deny my feelings to him, too.”

At a whisper, Chris leaned into Mizael’s ear. “Who ever said you needed to choose one of us?”

Mizael stepped away, surprised and confused.

“I’ve never intended to deny my feelings for him, either. And I’m not about to start.” He held an inviting hand out. “He misses you, you know. He doesn’t understand why you stopped showing up. Let’s sort everything out once and for all.”

After a moment of consideration, Mizael took Chris’ offer and his hand.

***

Mizael lied in the center of Kaito’s bed, a body curled on both sides of him. The first night the three slept together there was a question of who got center, but once the other two saw how frigid Mizael got from the mildest of breezes the answer was obvious. In the months since that first evening, weeks after that night he kissed Chris, Mizael found it now impossible to sleep alone; he couldn’t relax himself without the softness of Kaito’s breaths and heartbeat or the tickle of Chris’ braid on his shoulder. In this small space they, as they did every night now, came together in a warm unity none of them knew how much they needed.

Mizael was used to challenges. He was 2,000 years old and raised by a dragon, after all. But out of every challenge he faced and every obstacle he’d overcome, none had ever had as surprisingly satisfying of an outcome as when he decided to get underneath Christopher Arclight’s surface.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (dusts off my ao3) (drops this here) now to not use this again for like 8 months


End file.
